Right Kind of Wrong
by DarkandTwisty03
Summary: Mer in HS, then jumps to med school where she meets DS,but something draws MG and DS together. *Chapters 1-3 have been re-done. : **
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay this is my 1st story ever so if you hate it, sorry. Umm feel free to tell me if I suck so I can work on it. :) **

**DISCLAIMER: Sadly, I do not own Grey's Anatomy or ANY of the characters. I'm simply borrowing them for ya'lls pleasure. :)**

Meredith Grey, a 5' 7'' 100 lb. senior in high school. At the ripe young age of 17 she knew more about life and how things worked than a 45 year old man. She also knew more types of tequila than the best bartender around. Her mother, Ellis Grey, was one of the most renowned surgeons in the history of ever. That meant she had no time for a child, so Meredith was left home a lot and was free to do whatever she pleased. Even with these freedoms Meredith Grey was a strait A student, top of her class actually. Which was funny because she partied like no other and she had bright pink hair. "The rebel" was her nickname. Thatcher Grey, Ellis Grey's ex husband and Meredith's father has not been in the picture since 1997 when Meredith was a young 5 years old. After 5 years of Ellis's abuse he abandoned his family, so Ellis blamed her only child for it. Although no one knew it, Meredith was a very messed up person but she was a phenominal actress. If you know what I mean.....

"SERIOUSLY?! I MEAN SERIOUSLY!!! WHAT DID I EVER DO TO YOU?! I WAS TRYING TO HELP!", Meredith belted through her bedroom door. Another grooling night of Ellis actually being home, Meredith needed to get away.

**************************************************************************************************************************************************

_"Hey mom. How's it going?" Meredith asked calmly as she walked into her house after a long day at school._

_"How do you think it's going Meredith? I don't have time for you and your 20 questions. I am a surgeon, I have a life you know. I don't need you bringing me down."_

_"Umm, okay I guess? " Seems like she was in for a very long night. Her nights were like this more and more it seemed. _

_"Umm okay? What are you not sure of yourself now? I mean come on. I raised you better than that. Now I see why Thatcher left you."_

_"Oh really. And for what reason would that be? What could I have possibly done at 5 years old that would make him abandon me?! And for the record, you didn't raise me. Pat, Betty, Caroline, Susan, Terry, Stacey, and Liz raised me. Not you."_

_"So why don't you just go live with one of them if I'm so horrible? Huh? Oh I know, because I have money and you don't. But back to what I was saying, he left because your incompetent, dumb, lazy, a smoocher, and you rest on your laurels."_

_"What laurels?! If I'm so dumb how do I have laurels to rest on?! Huh. Answer me that one. And I don't leave because the law says I can't. Sorry for your bad luck." She bluntly stated._

_"You know what Meredith Elizabeth Grey? You... You.. You.. Ummm, what was I saying?" Ellis stated, obviously confused. Meredith thought she probably just lost her train of thought, but her mother was always 1000% sure in everything she did. And this was happening a lot lately._

_"You were calling me a low life scum pretty much."_

_"Why would I do that you seem like a nice girl."_

_"A nice girl?! I'm your daughter.!" Meredith was almost yelling now, mostly in shock._

_"I have a daughter? Weird."_

_"Mom, lets go to the hospital." She stated in a concerned manner._

_As soon as these words dripped from her mouth Ellis shot up and got about 2 inches from her daughters face._

_"Meredith Elizabeth, how can you tell me to see a doctor? I am a doctor. Nothing is wrong with me! Get out of my face now!" And with this she slapped her 17 year old and Meredith shot up the stairs._

_*******************************************************************************************************************************************_

"I am not having this discussion with you. I have to go back to the hospital. I will see you when I decide to come home." Ellis rebutted before walking out the door.

_Peace and quiet."_ Meredith thought, as she sunk into her bean bag and pulled out her phone searching for something to do on this Friday night.

**Hey mer, hge party 2nite! hope 2 c u ther!**

**xo cris.**

**////////**

**hola meredith, um whatcha doin tonight? wanna catch a flick?**

**////////**

**yo girl! iss meh lo! so u goin to the partay 2nite?! u so should! peace.**

These were just a few of the text messages Meredith had waiting for her after her blow-out with her mother.

"Hmmm Cristina's offer looks the best. She knows me so well." Shestated out loud even though she was the only one who could hear it.

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

_"Hey it's Cristina! Leave a message."_

_Beep._

"Hey it's me. Got your text. Umm give me details and I'm so there. My mother is at work again, and we had a fight. So call me back. Bye!"

_Click._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey Mer, sorry I didn't get your call. This party rocks though. Am I right." Cristina yelled over the loud music.

"Huh? Oh yeah um sure?" Meredith was not enjoying herself at all. She couldn't shake the thought of her mother possibly being sick.

_"I hate everything about you. Why do I love you?"_ Meredith's motto to her mother. She wanted so bad to hate the woman, to resent her with all her might, and not care about her at all. But she couldn't. Her mind wouldn't let her. Her body shouted run, while her heart shouted stay.

"Hey, are you alright?" Cristina asked, noticing the odd lack of fun her friend was having.

"Me? Uh, yeah. I'm just gonna head home. I'm not feeling to well."

"Oh. Alright. Want me to come over?"

"No. I'm just gonna go to bed, I'd invite you but my night is gonna be very boring."

"Okay well see you Monday?"

"Definitely." And with that, Meredith walked ot of the party just as the cops were raiding it,and headed home for a night of peaceful sleep. No mother, no worries, no nothing.

**A/N: SO I'm re-doing my crappy cussy chapters. Lol. I have been told the story is way better without them, so yeah. Is this a better start?**

**-xo-Ash**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So this is Meredith in school. Her escape. Hope you like it. Oh, and thanks like a bijillon for giving me 94 hits in 1 day! I'm so happy! Haha.**

**DISCLAIMER: Sadly, I don't own anything that has to do with Grey's Anatomy. I just write about it. :) Shonda Rhimes owns it all.**

_"Monday morning. Thank the lord." _These were the thoughts that graced her mind every Monday. Thanks to her mother ruining the only 2 days she had a break from her hectic school life. She saw her best friend entering the "inner sanctum of learning" as they called it, and started walking towards her.

"So what happened Friday? Why were you so weird?"

"Oh hi Cristina. I'm fine, how are you? So great to see you too." Meredith sarcastically replied.

"Sorry that I skipped the greetings, I just wanted to know what was wrong."

"Oh nothing, just another day in paradise. Only I think my mother is sick. Or getting that way."

"Mer, every one gets the flu occasionally nothing to worry over."

"No I mean like mentally unstable, sick. She was fighting me and forgot what she was saying, and who I was, and then when I said she should see a doctor, it's like it all came back."

"I don't see how you worry about that woman so much. She's horrible to you."

"She's all I got."

"You got me."

"That's right Cris, I do have you." Meredith half said, thinking about the 1st time she met her best friend back in Kindergarden....

Christina was the only person in the world who understood Meredith, and she couldn't be more grateful. Ever since that 1st day of Kindergarden...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_"JUST GET OUT OF MY CAR MEREDITH, I HAVE THINGS TO DO!!!" Ellis went wild on her 5 year old on her first day of Kindergarden and meredith didn't do anything wrong._

_"Bye mommy. I love-" Meredith was sobbing before school even started. She tried to tell her mother she loved her but was cut off by the door slamming in her face. She ran off to class with the Hannah Montana backpack her nanny had bought her._

_Once inside the classroom, and her cheeks stained from tears, a small korean girl came up to her and said, "Why ya cryin'? It's only the 1st day."_

_"My mommy doesn't love me." A young meredith squeaked trying to hold back tears._

_"Well forget her, I'll love ya, forever." They were friends ever since and Meredith was so grateful because she had someone to vent to and just drink with on horrible days._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

She was snapped from her daydream by hearing the bell ding 3 times indicating it was time for class.

"So I'll see you after French 4?" Meredith asked.

"Yeah. Where are we going for lunch today"

"Pizza Hut?"

"Why not. See you later." And off they went.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I love pizza!" Meredith squealed as they ate the last few bites of their large cheese pizza.

'I can tell. You ate almost all of it!"

"Well you didn't get it fast enough,. and I was hungry." She winked at her friend.

"Well I hope your full because class starts again soon and we can't be late."

"Oh dang. Lets go."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Meredith Grey to the office please." A monotone voice came over the PA in Meredith's AP Physics class.

"Miss Grey, clean up your lab then head on down to the office."

"Okay Mr. Leasson." SHe cleaned up her lab swiftly and dashed to the office , wondering what she did.

"Miss Grey?"

"Yes Principal Johnson?"

"Can you step in here please" He said motioning to the empty conference room. She knew something was up.

"So umm Meredith, can I call you Meredith?" A tall gorgeous blonde said from the corner.

"Um sure, who are you?"

"I work with nursing homes and deliver news of new admittance to families and loved ones and we tracked all over and your Ellis Grey's only family?"

"If you knew her you'd get it. But yes, why is she in a nursing home?"

"Your mother is very sick. She is developing Alzheimer's disease at a rapid rate and we want to make sure she can be monitored and checked up on so it's safer for her here."

"Of course. Anything. Do I need to sign anything? Or can I go?"

"Just sign this consent form and your free to go. Your taking this very well Meredith."

"Well when you live like I do, you have to deal with stress a lot."

"Well if you ever need someone... I'm here."

"Umm hanks, but no thanks. I'll be fine."

"Okay well your mother has been moved into our facility so the house is yours."

"What about the bills? I only work 5 days a week."

"Taken care of. Your gonna be okay."

"Okay, thanks. Bye."

"Goodbye Meredith."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After a long and grooling day at school, Meredith went home and sunk down into her couch, eating popcorn while watching last nights American Idol on Tivo.

"I bet Kris Allen's mom isn't mentally screwed." She grunted under her breath, more shocked than anything that she was right about her mother's illness. A big slap in the face on Ellis's part. She was wrong for once. Even though she'd never show it. Or admit to it.

"Whatever. At least I have the house to... _Yawn._ myself." She noted to herself. Then fell asleep.

**A/N: So are my re-do's better? I'll do chapter 3 re-do tomorrow because I'm about to fall asleep, and I have school tomorrow. TGIF! Well tomorrow will be friday.. :) So review??**

**-xo- Ash**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry it took me an extra day to fix this, I went to a haunted house last night and slept over at a friends so... yeah. :) Here's my update. **

**DISCLAIMER: I'm not the all mighty Shonda Rhimes. So I don't own this.**

"Your mother is what?!" Cristina asked as she plopped onto Meredith's couch. It was Saturday and they were going out to lunch soon.

"She's in a home. For good." Meredith weakily said. She still hadn't wrapped her mind around her mother being gone. No matter how bad she was to her, or anything that happened she couldn't stop loving her mother.

"So you were right all along?"

"Yep."

"How'd she take being wrong?"

"Cristina, she doesn't remember anything. You think she remembers what a bitch she is?" She snapped.

"Sorry, I just... I hate seeing you like this. Sorry." Cristina whispered. She had no clue what to say right at this moment. She hated Meredith's mother, and Meredith bad mouthed her all time, but she actually loved her mother. Cristina couldn't say anything bad right now.

"No, don't be sorry. I shouldn't have been rude. Let's just go. I need to get out of this house for a while. Wanna go to lunch then shop for a bit?"

"Sure. Sounds like fun!" And off they went for a girls day, their style.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So umm, I'll have the big-mouth burger with only ketchup, mustard, pickles, cheese, and a side of fries." Meredith smiled at the waiter as she gave her very manly order.

"And to drink mam?"

"How about a coke."

"And for you?"

"Hmmm, I'll have the 12 wings, with fire sauce and a side of ranch. Fries,lots of napkins, and a pepsi." Cristina started laughing as she noticed the waiter staring at her.

"Umm okay. Wow. My name is Brian if you need anything else."

"Thanks." They both said giggling as they handed Brian their menus.

"So that was umm, eventful..." Meredith laughed as she took a drink of her coke.

"I'm a hungry girl! Not my fault he isn't used to hungry girls."

"You are one strange person Cristina Yang."

"But you love me!" She grinned as big as she could while winking at her friend.

"Yeah sure, that's what's it called...." Meredith then grinned back earning a weird and sarcastic look from her friend.

"The hamburger?" The random waitress said.

"Right here." Meredith replied as she slightly raised her hands to take the food.

"And the wings, is that for a boyfriend who isn't here yet?"

"No, that's for me." Cristina scowled.

"Oh, umm here you are. Enjoy." They both gave the waitress a weird look before they dug into their food and made small talk.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So you staying the night?" Meredith asked as they pulled into her driveway after a long day of food, laughs, and a horror flick, Meredith was feeling better and forgot about her problems for a little while.

"Sure, sounds like fun. What do you want to do?"

"I got board games?" Meredith replied with a sly grin.

"Seriously?!"

"What? I love board games. My dad played them with me before he left..."She sighed as she bent her head down.

"Oh fine. Only because you know the daddy thing bugs me."

"Works every time." She laughed as they both got out of the car and entered the cold house. Sending shivers down Meredith's spine, as she realized she was the only inhabitant.

"This is going to be a very hard year..." She breathed as she walked towards the coat closet that held her games. She pulled out LIFE, her favorite game.

"It'll be okay. You've got me. We're a team."

"You and me. Promise?"

"As your best friend since Kindergarten, yes Meredith Grey, I promise." With that loving comment, they set up the game and played until the sun came up, laughing and talking about their futures and where they wanted to be in 10 years.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N: So this chapter is still the shortest out of all 5 but I thought Meredith should be happy at least for a little while. :) So I re-did chapters 1-3 and so please review and keep reading. :) Glad y'all like the new version.**

**-xo- Ash**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Okay so this is like a trial chapter. I had gotten a review saying the following.. _"lodropetso: No offense, but do you really need to use all that language? I don't think it's helping your story in any way. There is no real plot or character development, and it definitely seems unrealistic. You have the bare bones for the story, try to flesh it out a bit."_ So, I thought I would try out a new concept since I apparently have no idea what I'm doing, even though I've watched this show since day 1... hmm. Oh well. If this chapter is hated, then I will delete it and re-do it. If you like it and want meto keep writinglike this, I'll try.**

**P.S: Didn't you just FALL IN LOVE with the premiere!!! I did!**

**P.S 2: This jumps to Meredith's 3rd year in med school and wants to leave Boston/NH as soon as med school is over....**

**DISCLAIMER: All this awesome-ness belongs to Shonda Rhimes. Not me.**

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************

"Medical school is killing me!" Meredith was shouting to herself while pacing throughout her living room while studying for her examsthat decide if she passes/fails.

"Dude, me dos!" Christina nodded with agreement. They had the biggest exam of their life, well of their life now. Med school sucked their life away it felt like. Of course they had their weekends, but ever since their surgical rotations started, life was gone. Wake up at 4 am, be there by 4:30am, do pre-rounds, rounds, be treated like the scum of the earth, go home, study, repeat. Yet, they both loved it. They knew it would be like this. Intern year and this year was supposed to be hell. Duh! It's just one of the "sucks in the moment" times. But their rotations ended and it was time to move on.

"Tequila break?"

"Uh, DUH!"

"Sweetness!" With that she got up and raced to the kitchen to return with a bottle of tequila and 2 shot glasses.

"To... no life but loving every second of it!!"

"Cheers! Just think, after this 1 test, we're done with 3rd year and onto the amazing 4th year!"

"Then moving to Seattle! So glad you have connections Mer. Like seriously."

"Haha, well at least my dark and twisty past is good for something/someone."

"Oh whatever! It made you who you are, an amazing, strong, fierce, independent woman."

"When did we get married?!!?"

"What the hell?!"

"Well that's what the married couples say on all the sappy love movies."

"Whatever! Just pour me a shot and shut up."

"Fiesty are we?!?! I like it!"

"Ahahahaha, you are such a loser!"

With this, they drank about 8 shots of tequila each and quizzed each other. Even through their drunkness they could still comprehend and answer questions just like if they were sober. A very good talent, another one? Being able to say the alphabet backwards super fast no matter what. That's why the 2 times they were accused of drnk driving, they got out of it. Fun times these two had togather. Like Bonnie and Clyde, minus the whole being a criminal.....

*********************************************************************************************************************************************************

**hey chris! hope u did awesome on the test. :) i think we rckd it! cant wait 4 our vaca 2 seattle! bring on the rain. & tequila! see u soon!**

**xo mer**

Normally Meredith was a freak when it came to her text messages. Spelling everything right and her punctuation was perfect, but being in such a hurry to get to the airport made her type like a mad woman. She was way excited! Finally free for the next 3 months because she was exempted from summer classes. She seriously hated NH/Boston too many memories, she wanted to move back to Seattle. Nothing was the same and she felt a piece of herself missing. Luckily her person wanted to move as well but they couldn't transfer.

_"Seattle here I come. Applying for internship early at SGH, visiting my old house, and may stop by to see my mother."_ Thinking while under a rush was when Meredith was best. Ever since her mother was taken to a nursing home about 8 years ago, she had been transferred around because of her behavior...

_"Get the hell away from me!!!!! You are stupid, good for nothing people! You consider yourselves doctors? My stupid ungrateful daughter would be better than you low life scum bags!!! Get OUT!"_

_And since she was Ellis Grey, they listened. It was obey or lose their job. So Ellis was transferred arond about 6 times until she got to Seattle and felt strangely at home. No one knew why but she felt safe there and her out bursts were no more. She even asked if her daughter was out of Kindergarten because she needed to apologize for being so mean to her 5 year old. But Meredith had no idea who had been visiting her mother for the past 6 months._

..... Snapping back from her thoughts of what she would do in Seattle and remembering every time she got a phone call saying her mother was being transferred, Meredith grabbed her bags, car keys and set out for the airport.

Halfway there she got a text from a unfamilar number....

**hey cutie! miss c-ing u n class every day. any more hook ups in the closet plnnd? id like tht. esp. tht 1 move u do... ;) cya!**

She knew exactly who this was, but wondered how he got her number. They only hooked up like twice, on Meredith's bad days. So she just threw the phone down and kept driving, he would NOT ruin this for her and Christina, he was nothing but a old sex-buddy... to her anyways.

**A/N: So what did you think?!?! Who do you think texted her??? Who do you think visits Ellis?!?! Why does she feel so safe? Do you like this better than the other chapters?? Help! Thanks. :D**

**P.S: So sorry fornot updating, high school is killing me. So many tests and I have to have strait A's. And I'm in 3 Pre-Advanced Placement classes, plus a foreign language.**

**P.P.S I'm thinking about keeping Meredith single. No Finn dating. Thoughts?**

**-xo-Ash**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry if that was cliff-hangery. Ha. I'm gonna keep writing like this because I've been told it's better so yeah. Lol. I'm gonna have Mer quit cussing. :) Well sorta. ;)**

**DISCLAIMER: I'm not Shonda Rhimes so I don't own these characters. :(**

_Errrrrrr. Slam!_

After reading that text Meredith freaked out and forgot she was driving. Luckily, nothing happened and she kept driving. Her mind went cloudy as she remembered her small sexual fling with none other than Finn Dandridge. It was short-lived but when her and Christina had their only fight he made her feel better. He held her as she cried and promised her forever.... even though they didn't ever date. She didn't believe a word she said but she needed someone and he was always there. Then after she refused sex one time he hit her, called her a good for nothing whore and kicked her out of his house at 3:30am.

"Why the hell is he texting me?! I'm pretty sure it's his fault that I don't date and I haven't gotten any in like 7 months. Why does he want to ruin me?" Meredith rambled on the phone to Christina who was waiting at the airport.

"Well quite frankly I don't know but rumor has it, he moved to Seattle and he's like a vet or something."

"Pfft. Not even a real doctor. Wow. What a loser."

"Haha. Mer, you crack me up. Technically he has a degree from med school so-" She was cut off by another insult from Meredith.

"Who's side are you on?!?! I say he's a fake. He's not even man enough to take care of people. He's a dog humper!"

"How is he a dog humper? Please enlighten me."

"Because I say so damn it!"

"Oh, well you might wanna get rid of that nasty sailor mouth of yours. I stopped after senior year. I'll give you a 12 step program." Christina sarcastically said.

"Your right. But a 12 step program for language?!?!"

"No dumb-butt. Gosh you are so gullible."

"Dumb-butt? Wow, what are you three?!"

"No. 3 year olds say 'bottom' duh!"

"Oh whatever. I'll be there in like 10 minutes, I'm parking right now."

"Okay. I'm by baggage check. Seattle here we come baby!"

"Bye."

"Bye."

And a "click" came from both phones as Meredith parked her car and Christina checked her bags in and was waiting in their terminal.

* * *

**"****Flight 241 from New Hampshire to Washington. Your plane leaves in 10 minutes, last minute riders please board now."**

"1st class baby! Bring on the gormet meals and peace and quiet." Meredith breathed as she sunk into her soft leather seat.

"I 2nd that notion. No bratty kids or toxic babies." Christina nodded in agreement as she sunk into the chair to Meredith's right.

"You seriously think babies are toxic? How? When were babies in the nursery, no one has abandoned us, neglected us, abused us. How do we get from that to this?''

"Woah man. I'm not a shrink, man where do you come up with this stuff?"

"I've had a lot of time to think. So yeah, I know I'm freaky."

"Not freaky. Just dark and twisty."

"D&T. I like it." Meredith laughed as she sent a sarcastic smile to her friend.

"Haha. Shut up and enjoy the flight. Who knows maybe you'll meet a hot man in Seattle who will change your life forever."

"Thank you Dr. Phil. Wanna put that on a Hallmark card?" Meredith shot back with a sloppy grin on her face causing Christina to laugh.

"Only if I get 100% of the profits." Winking back at her friend.

"Hhaha. I'm going to sleep now."

"Night."

"Night. Wake me up when we get to Seattle. Like as soon as were in Seattle air. I want to remember this moment."

"Ha, okay dude. Whatever."

And with that Meredith fluttered her eyes until they closed and she fell into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

"Dr. Shepherd." A red head almost shouted from down the hall of SGH.

"Ugh." The dark-haired blue eyed man grunted as he turned around to see her approaching.

"Hey Derek, I was wondering if you wanted to do something tonight?" The red-head breathed as she tried to seductivley rub his arm.

"Addison, please stop. I'm working. Please go away." He seriously wasn't in the mood for his crappy girlfriend that he was to nice to dump.

"Derek. What the hell is wrong with you?" She was almost shouting now.

"Nothing. I'm busy, now go." He kept his voice at a soft monotonus tone.

"Whatever. Your lucky I even stay with you!" She bellowed before storming off.

_"Seriously? I don't need you. Your only dragging me down. I'm just to stupid to leave you."_ He muttured under his breath before going back to his patients room.

Derek Shepherd. A 1st year attending and the new Head of Neurology at Seattle Grace Hospital. He had his entire life and career ahead of him, a very promising future, and could be one of the greats. Yet he is wasting his time with this red-headed, passive agressive, devil. He used to love her. He used to want her kids. He used to want a lot of things, but then she cheated on him with his best friend Mark Sloan in his bed. He was crushed so he moved to Seattle, stupidly she followed. She begged for him back, saying they had been dating for 4 years and they had an amazing bond that would last a lifetime and he couldn't throw it all away. He was stupid enough to believe her. Something inside of him couldn't leave her. He didn't know what it was, maybe it was just his longing to be married already. He was already right around 34 and he felt like it was his time. By the time his father was 34 he had 5 kids and had been married 14 years. He felt like a failure especially since his father died before he was able to get married. Something needed to happen so he could leave Addison and find someone new. He didn't have forever to do this.

* * *

"Mer, wake up."

"No. Leavemealoneyoudummmy." Meredith mumbled half asleep, forgetting she was on a plane.

"Okay, first of all that made no sense, second we're in Seattle."

"Holy cow. Seriously?!!?" Meredith immeditaly shot up and sounded like a little kid at Christmas.

"Yes, Mer. Were here. What do you wanna do 1st?'' Christina was laughing as she spoke excited about her friends excitment.

"Ummm, Starbucks! It's the first one EVER! Then we can swing by the hospital, then I'll swing by Finn's and straighten everything out."

"How'd you get his address?"

"I called him, and forced him to tell me so we could talk... well I'd talk."

"Oh. Want me to go?"

"No I'll do it. Just get ready with the tequila." She said with a sly grin but a hint of seriousness.

"Ha. Aye aye captain."

"Loser." Making a comment before turning to the window to take in the Seattle sky.

"It's cloudy." Christina said cluelessly

"No way, I thought it'd be bright and freaking shiny! Of course it's cloudy, we're 30,000 feet in the sky!" Meredith barked all joking aside.

"Well then Miss Priss." Christina howled back.

"Sorry, I guess I'm just tired and not readyto see... it again."

"Seriously Mer, just don't worry about... it. He can't do anything to you now, or I'll kill him."

"Thanks. You really are my best friend." Meredith sincerly said as she reached to give Christina a pat on the back.

"You must be tired if your being this corny." Christina joked.

"I, Meredith Grey, am not corny."

"Trust me, I know."

**"Alright folks, welcome to Seattle. We will be landing in 5 min, please fasten your seat belts."**

* * *

"Seattle Grace Hospital. My mother's home."

"You mean 2nd home right?"

"Hahahaha. in my dreams! She was always here. Emphasis on the ALLLWWAAAYYSS." Meredith laughed as she made a pucker face.

"You my friend are never going to get a date with a face like that." Christina laughed mimicking the face.

"I soo did not do that! Your just jealous of my body." She giggled as she moved her hands around her soft curves.

"Oh yes Meredith. I want to be a door. Flat all around. No thanks."

"Hey! I am not a door!"

"Then why was your nickname the pencil? Answer me that door."

"Fine. At least I wasn't called whore."

"Who called me whore?"

"No one. It just rhymed."

"Oh my god Mer. Lets just go inside" They both laughed as Christina pulled Meredith into the hospital.

* * *

"Chief?" A slighly pump old woman named Patricia asked as she tapped on the office door.

"Yes Pat?" The slightly older african-american man stated as he rose from his chair.

"A Meredith Grey is here to see you along with a Christina Yang."

"Oh. Umm. Send in Miss Grey please."

"Okay sir. Miss Grey?" She said half turning to the girls.

"Yes Patricia?"

"He's ready for you. Umm Miss Yang just a few minutes."

Christina muttered a few things under her breath as her friend rose from her chair and walked into her mother's ex lover's office.

"Hello Meredith."

"Chief Webber." She stated matter-of-factly.

"What are you doing back here? How's Ellis?"

"She's umm, fine. I'm here to apply for an internship."

"You want to work here? Of all places?"

"Is that a problem because Mercy West has already promised the daughter of Ellis Grey a spot." She giggled as she brushed the blonde hair out of her face.

"Very funny Meredith. I'd love to have you."

"Okay, and my best friend? She's amazing in cardiotherastics. Were tied for the #1 spot in our class."

"Why not. I'm glad your here Meredith."

"Thank you. Umm I should be going. I have like 1/2 a year left in med school but we can transfer to UW."

"No, finish out your last year. But you have to kick ass, then we'll talk."

"Yes sir." Meredith flashed him a grin before heading out the door.

* * *

"We got it."

"You got it we got it? Christina asked as Meredith pulled her out of her chair and started talking.

"We as in you and me."

"How? That was like 5 minutes."

"I've got connections."

"Well that's flippen sweet man!"

"Haha. Loser, I decided to give up my sailor mouth now that I'm a doc-" Her sentence was cut short as she bumped into a man witha gorgeous dark mane of hair.

"I am so sorry. I was just talking to my friend here about us being new interns next year and I wasn't paying attention and you're obviously an attending so I probably already fucked over my career, and I was trying to quit cussing like I was just telling my friend here and now I'm rambling and you probably think I'm just some dumb blondeish brown chick and I'm seriously not and... OW! Christina!"

"Well you wouldn't shut up."

"Once again umm sorry." She said as soon as she regained breath, but lost it again when she looked up at his crystal blue eyes.

"It's okay really. My fault." He flashed a smile her way and reached out a hand to her.

"Derek Shepherd. 1st year attending and new Head of Neurology."

"Meredith Grey. 4th year med student and head of nothing." She giggled as she stuck out her hand. As he shook it tingles were sent through both bodies like an instant attraction.

"Very nice to meet you Meredith. And you didn't do anything to your career by bumping into me." He stated flashing another smile and letting out a laugh.

"Well that's a good thing because we'll be spending a lot of time together, seeing as your the head of my favorite department."She was officially flirting with a man she didn't know.

"Your favorite huh? Well then if your nice to me I just may squeeze you into some awesome surgeries."

"That would be awesome. Like seriously amazing."

"Umm Mer we have to go if you wanna get to that Starbucks and then the Space Needle."

"Oh umm yeah. Right. I should be going. It was nice to meet you Derek."

"The pleasure was mine Meredith." She half turned to leave but was blocked by a red-head standing in front of her.

"Listen you little tramp, that's my boyfriend you're flirting with, and quite frankly I don't like it." Addison bellowed.

"Oh umm well, I had no idea. no girlfriends were mentioned to me." She barked back, with a slight grin on her face.

"Well I'm his and he's mine so run along now you little bitc-"

"That's enough Addison. I believe I'm old enough to live my own life without you. Feel free to leave now." He grinned when she turned and stormed off.

"Sorry about that Meredith, she's technically my girlfriend only because I'm too nice to dump her. But maybe now I have a reason." He said with a smirk.

"Well, it was nice meeting you Dr. Shepherd." She stuck her hand out one more time only this time there was a piece of paper in it.

"You too Miss Grey." They both smiled and she turned and left giggling with Christina, as he opened the piece of paper.

_"Call me when you dump her... or sooner. :) P.S I'm not a whore, I was just flirting in the sentence above, but I totally ruined it by talking about it. Anyways, here's my number if you need a friend.  
-xo-Meredith.  
(555-1212)"_

He smiled as he read the little ''xo" part, saved her number into his iPhone and made a mental note to text her later.

**A/N: Wow that was long! Ha. This one took me 3 days to write and I still have ideas so once this one posts I'm going to start chapter 6. Do you like it so far? Notice how I made Mer stop cussing? lol and used Ellen's real nickname. ;) Anyways, reviews rock my life so yeah. :D**

**-xo-Ash**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: So my chapters1-3 have been edited. Hope you liked that. Umm wanted to throw a shout out to my bud mcdreamydreamsofme (Heather) She writes awesome stories. One of which I am currently addicted too. And she helps me with this story. So yea, hit her up. :) For those who want Addie to leave, umm I gotta keep her around for a lil while... so Derek can be Meredith's "Right kind of Wrong" get it?! Hahahaha. But she will be gone soon, you may hate me for a while, but I can live with it. ;)**

**DISCLAIMER: I'm not Shonda or ABC, therefore, I don't own this.**

Derek stood there for a few more seconds, clutching the peice of paper in his hand, thinking about the amazing woman he just met. He never believed in love at first sight, but wow, he felt something for her. As they say, "when you gotta itch, scratch it." He smiled as he listened to the girls giggle, even though it grew faint and was soon gone. He had to get to know her. He needed too.

_Beep. Beep._ His pager started signaling a 911 so he took off to see what happened.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"He was so cute! But that red-head, woah." Meredith finally said after pulling into Krispy Kreme with Cristina and sitting at their table.

"Dude, she wanted to go all cage fighter on you. I was gonna have to whoop ass."

"Oh so I can't fight my battles?" Meredith sarcasticaly said.

"Mer, have you seen yourself? You couldn't hurt a fly." Christina sympathetically replied.

"So, I can act tough. Isn't that enough?"

"Absolutley, if you want to be killed. Like found on the road dead."

"Okay I get it. I'm weak and your all mighty Cristina. Can we move on?"

"Sure." She said, flashing her friend the best smile she could.

"Loser. So do you think he'll text or call me? I hope he will, he was so cute, but why would he, he has a girlfriend. A hot girlfriend, and I'm only 25 like not even an internand he's an attending so he has to be at least 30 right? He'll never call because he has an awesome yet horrifying girlfriend and I'm all dark and twisty and scary." Meredith didn't take a single breath throughout all of that and before she could continue she was interuppted by a phone call.

"Please be him, so I don't have to listen to your crap." Cristina said. Obvisously annoyed.

"Oh shut up. I hope it's him." She replied before accepting the call.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After a succesful surgery, Derek scrubbed out and headed for a hope-fully empty on-call room. Once he got there he plopped on the bed and pulled out his cell phone while using the other hand to brush through his hair, wondering if it was too soon to call Meredith Grey.

"_What a gorgeous name to match the already amazing to mention the body._" he thought to himself, still debating if he should call her or wait. His heart took over his mind as he absent-mindedly whipped out the paper and started dialing...Hoping for an answer.

_Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring._ He almost gave up hope and went to hang up when a voice broke through the line.

"Hello?" The female voice asked questiongly.

"Umm hi, is this Meredith Grey?" He said feeling stupid as soon as he said it, knowing the answer.

"Yes, can I ask who this is?"

"Umm yeah, it's Derek. Derek Shepherd, from the hospital. I was going to wait to call, but..uh. I didn't." He never felt more stupid in his life than as he heard the words leaving his mouth.

"Oh hey I was hoping you'd call." He heard through the phone but also heard her faintly say "It's him!" The excitement in her voice excited him. Knowing she was glad he called.

"Oh really now, and why is that?" He said in hisflirty voice.

"Oh you know, I'm new to Seattle and I just might need a tour of the city. But you might not want to tell the crazy red-head,I'm not ready to die." She giggled causing him to smile.

"Yeah right, umm sorry about her. I don't even know why I'm still with her. But about this tour, I'd be glad to. Just say when and I'm there."

"Alright, sounds like a date. How about tonight at 6-ish?"

"Sounds good to me" He was gaining more and more excitement as the conversation went along.

"Alright. See you then."

"Okay, have a good day Meredith."

"You too Derek." And with that she hung up. He held onto that last sentence as long as he could. Even though it was a mere 3 words, he knew it was something. If only it could be 6 o'clock already, he knew his day wold drag on forever.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You too Derek." She was smiling fromwhat felt like ear to ear. He called her, she didn't think he would but she took the leap and hoped he would, and he did. And now they had a date for 6 o'clock. She knew her day would drag on for a while. She immeaditley got up, threw away her trash and left, forgetting she didn't come alone. Remembering she brought a friend, she ran back in, yanked her friend outside, got them in the car and sped off.

"Woah woah woah! Seriously Mer, you wanna get pulled over?"

"Shut up. He called me, he called and now we have a date. I need something to wear so were shopping. Except I kind of feel like a whore because he has a girlfriend and were going on a date. Should I feel like a whore?" Sherambled while focsing highly on the road.

"No, it's a casual friendly thing, not whorey and sexy. Feel like you. Only happier."

"Thanks that helps a lot. Not. Anyways, where do we want to shop? I don't know where anything is here."

"I thought you lived here!"

"I was 5 Cristina, 5! I knew where Toy's R freaking Us is, not a store to buy adult clothes!" She was in full panic mode.

"Oooo adult clothes, maybe this is sexy time." Cristina laghed trying to untense her friend.

"Sooo not what I meant."

"Uh-huh sure. Whatever you say."

"Cristina, he has a girlfriend, and no matter how much I would like to jump his pants, I can't. I won't be that girl. He's just wrong, so wrong, but he's also right. Oh so right."

"So he's the right kind of wrong?"

"Exactly. And there will be no anything until he's the right kind of right."

"That made no sense." Cristina laughed.

"But you know what I meant. What are you going to do while I'm gone?"

"Sleep. I feel the jet-lag kicking in. When we left it was 9am NH time, now its 9am Seattle time."

"Oh yeah, I hadn'teven noticed the 3 hour time difference. Wanna go sleep and I'll shop alone?"

"Yes, that'd be nice. I'd love to go Mer, but I'm exhausted."

"No it's fine, I'll drop you off, go get an outfit, come back, sleep, get ready, and leave."

"Thanks."

"No problem." Meredith smiled as she turned onto the hotel parking lot, dropping her friend off, putting her hospital papers in their room, and heading out again going to search for the perfect outfit to wear with Derek on their date. Thinking about the date, made her grin. She was so excited to get to know him. She wanted to, no wait, she needed to.

**A/N: So like how I played the title into it. ;) Next chapter, the date! Review.**

**-xo-Ash**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: So guys, this is the date. :) Hope you enjoy it. Meredith and Derek learn a lot obout each other....**

**DISCLAIMER: I'm not Shonda Rhimes. I'm Ashlee Gaston. And Ashlee Gaston, doesn't own Grey's Anatomy. Sad fa**ce.

"Today's the day Christina. The day I go on a date with a taken man." Meredith said as she put the finishing touches on her hair.

"It's not a date Mer. Your going to lunch with your future boss in your future specialty. Look at it like that." Cristina state with reassurance in her voice.

"But I don't wanna. He's soooo cute!" Meredith stated whilea smile danced across her face, hinted with a blush.

"You don't even know the guy and your blushing. Someone call 911..."

"Shut up. He's attractive, are you blind or something? And he is so not happy with the red-haired bitch." Meredith laughed, but turned serious when she talked about Addison.

"What was her beef with you? Like she was peeing on her territory."

"I don't know. Jealous of my body!" Meredith smirked while running her hands across her soft curves.

"You are so cocky!" Cristina said while throwing a pillow at her friend.

"Whatever. I have to go. Don't wanna be late."

"No sex. You understand me?"

"Yes mom." Meredith smiled then raced downstairs and left.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_"Today's the day Shep. You can do this. She's just a girl, and you have a girlfriend... sadly."_ Derek thought to himself ashe got ready for his "date" with Meredith.

"What are you getting ready for on your only day off?"

"I'm, umm, I have a meeting." He said.

"Seriously?! I thought we'd spend our days off together." Addison pleaded.

"Well work first, yousecond." He snapped incoherently while tieing the laces of his Converse.

"What the hell Derek! Since when does sick people come before me?!"

"Since I became a doctor Addison! I have to go!" Derek barked before running out the door of his penthouse to his car.

"You know what, fine! I'll just call a friend and have him take care of my needs." Addison smirked after Derek left. She picked up her phone and began dialing.

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

"Hello?"A husky voice came from the opposite end of the line.

"Finn? Hi it's Addison. Remember me, the 'hot red-head' as you put it?"

"Oh hey there sexy lady. Needing some assistance from the animal kingdom that brain man can't provide?"

"You know me so well." She purred beforetelling him the address of a hotel to meet at and hanging up.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"He's not coming. He's standing me up. Seriously?! Stupid brain man, I could be with--" Meredith was thinking out loud as she sat in front of the 1st Starbucks of all time, waiting for Derek. Who was 30 min late. Right as she decided to get up and walk out, she felt someone tug her arm slightly.

"You wouldn't be leaving now are you? I hear you have a date Dr. Grey." The familiar masculine voice flirted from behind her.

"Oh well, I was going to leave, thinking I was rudely stood up, but it seems as if my date will just have to reschedule. Shall we Dr. Shepherd?" She flirted back.

"Well, I guess I can fill in for this 'date'. We shall." He smirked as he pulled her to a table outside.

"So, Meredith. I've done my research and your Ellis Grey's daughter."

"Oh God, don't remind me." She snapped incoherently, as she did everytime her mother was brought up.

"And why is that? She's a legend."

"Medically she is, as a mother? She sucks." Meredith replied with a hint of insecurity.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. Umm, tell me about yourself Mer. 5 of the most important things I should know. Then I'll go."

"Only 5? Easy. Umm number 1. I have never told a stranger this, but you seem alright? I think. But when I was 5 my father abandoned me, so I suck at relationships and at life. Because I had no one to depend on. 2. I'm a horrible rambler, and I don't know why I told you about my father already. Has to do with this stupid rambling I can't control and I spill things, like about my past that will scare you off so I'm going to shut up now because I feel like an idiot." She blushed as he let out a chuckle.

"I think it's cute. Rambling is adorable on you. But I'm sorry about your father. No one deserves that." He said sipping his coffee, feeling a rush of sympathy for her. "But you only said two, so continue?" He winked.

"Ugh. Fine. Umm 3? Cristina Yang is my best friend, my 'person' she's the only one I trust because she's been with me since Kindergarten when Imoved to Boston and on the 1st day my mother said to get out of her car, and I walked in crying. Damn. I said to much again. Oh well I guess. Feel free to run away at anytime." She stated, looking down in embarrassment.

"I'll never leave you." He said lifting her chin up, smiling.

"You say that now. But umm, number four right? Yeah, ummm I'm a 4th year med student at Dartmouth, tied for 1st in my class with my best friend. After this year is over, were moving to Seattle to be interns at SGH. I have my connections with Richard, I mean Chief Webber. And number five? I'm not the kind of girl you wanna know. So feel free to go back to your model girlfriend at anytime. Your turn."

"Okay, very nice. Umm first off, she's not a model. I don't even know why I'm still with her. It feels like some obligation because my dad set us up before he died4 years ago, and she seems to be my last connection, but I can't stand her! So now that I know you, I have a reason to leave her. My father would like you better. And now I'm the one who said too much." He blushed.

"No it's cute." She sai dsmiling. "But don't leave her for me."

"Why not, your gorgeous, smart, funny, everything I want. Sure this is our first 'outing' but I wanna know you Meredith. And I saw you flinch, I know how scarred you must be from your absent father, so I want to start as friends? Or even just co-workers. Give it time, and I know you'll love me."

"Corny, corny man. But yeah, friends is good. And why will I love you if I know you?"

"Because I'm in my lucky red shirt."

"You must really love yourself?"

"Just hiding my pain. Now where was I? Number two? I'll go from there. Uh, my father died 4 years ago, and that changed me forever because he was my idol. My mother is amazing, but I am the only boy among four girls so me and my dad were hit me hard."

"I'm sorry." Meredith sighed, not knowing that kind of pain.

"It's okay, I'm coping. But that's for another day, today were just getting to know each other a little. Not to fast. Normal friends. Numero trois? I know some French. Not much but some. Makes me feel cultured. Timefor round four. I like to think I'm funny. I can be extremely corny, but only with my significant other. Well, not Addison. But you get my point. And lastly? I don't chase for the thrill. If I chase you, it means I won't ever give up on you and eventually you will cave." He said with a sparkle in his bright blue eyes. Meredith was intrigues by this man, and he was right. If she knew him, she'd love him. Of course she'd never tell him that.

"Well Derek, you have quite a life. I'm loving this little cha-" She was cut off from a phone call.

"I'm so sorry."

"It's alright" He smiled, and she answered. Her expression changed dramatically when tthe call was over.

"Derek, umm does Addison have an appointment with Finn Dan- Dand- Dandridge?" She asked, her voice quaking as she didn't want to know the answer.

"No, why? He was the vet for our cat, and I thought he had the hots for her." He said suspiciously.

"Let's go. Your gonna meet Cristina at our on!" She hurried, knowing the site he was about to see would crush him, and she wanted to be there to comfort him.

"Mer, what's wrong? Why did you ask about Finn? How do you know Finn?" He was concerned. They drove to the hotel in complete silence and she didn't answer his question until she was pacing into her temorary residence.

"He was a, what do they call it, umm 'sex buddy'? Yeah, back in college. And I came here to talk to him but umm.... Let's go, you'll want me with you for this." She sighed as they went up to room 3453, using a master key they got after Meredith explained the situation quitely to a manager, and noticing Derek's concerned and unknowing face, he caved. As they walked up to the room, Derek heard a familiar sound of moaning and screaming from the room 3 doors downand he stopped dead in his tracks.

"Meredith, what the hell are we doing here? Why do I hear Addison moaning and I quote 'Fiiiiinnnnnn, oh yeah right there'?! What the fuck is this?!" He was shouting, mostly out of shock.

"Derek, she's cheating again, Cristina called saying she saw her come her with him and they were giggling as they went up to the room, I'm so sorry. But please don't scream at me, I wasn't trying to hurt you." She stated lowering her head, trying to bite back tears. It wasn't working very well and she began to slightly sob.

"Oh, Mer, I wasn't screaming at you. I'm so sorry, it's just this is the second time she's done this to me, and... I... I'm sorry." He whispered pulling her into a tight embrace as he too began to cry.

"No, Derek. Don't be sorry. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have started crying like a baby. This is about you. I just thought this would help you dump her, but I thought you'd see them leave, not have to hear it again and then have to deal with me and I'm so-" She was cut off from a freakout by his lips crashing into hers. Just for a second before he pulled away.

"Mer, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell. Thank you for being here with me. I just need to end this now. Wait here?''

"Of course, good luck." She sighed, whiping her tears away and handing him the key. He grasped the key, took the nessacary steps to reach the room, took a deep breath knowing what was about to happen. He then inserted the key, opened the door and saw the sight he thought he would never see again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Oh Fiiinnnn.... Ahhhhh Derek! What the hell?!?!!"

"Addison, what the hell?! I go to a buisness meeting and I'm gone for 2 hours and I get a call from a friend, and I see you fucking the vet?! This is so over it's not even funny. I'm gone. Sorry I interrupted. Feel free to get back to it." He yelled biting back a steady stream of tears, threatening to take over.

"Derek, no. Please. No!" She tried to wroap her naked body around him, and he just pushed her off and left. As soon as the door closed, he ran the distance to Meredith and with tears surrounding his eyes, he collapsed into her, almost bringing her to the ground. She wrapped her arms around his torso and sat him down, stroking his hair. Telling him it would be okay, even though she had no idea if he would be okay. They then left the hotel, stopping by the trailer, throwing her belongings on her car, packing some of his and heading out to Meredith's old house. They were going to go back to the hotel but he had no idea if Addison was still there, so Meredith called Cristina and had her check out of the hotel and gave her directions to her old house. It was weird for Meredith to do this, but Derek needed it, he needed someone. Maybe after her 2 month holiday from Dartmouth was over, if her and Derek were still talking and possibly dating, maybe just maybe she'd stay in Seattle a little sooner than planned. This was a very new concept for her, but she was needed. Derek needed someone to be strong for him. After they pulled up to Meredith's house, she woke a sleeping and heartbroken Derek and he lugged himself inside.

"Meredith, you don't have to do this. You don't know me all that well, and I know how hard this is." He very blandly stated. He was concerned about her even when he was broken.

"No, Derek. This is odd for me, but your broken. You need someone to be here for you. I never got that so I'm giving it to you. I'm going to try anyways. Now come on let's go upstairs and get you cleaned up."

"Okay." He said, and she guided him up the stairs, and showed him the shower. After he took a shower and dressed, she was asleep on her bed. Even though he knew it may be weird he decided to get into the bed with her. If she was startled and asked him to go, he would but he needed to be close to her. He needed her. He knew they would be good together. So he slid into the bed next to her causing her to jump slightly making him go into protective mode.

"Oh Meredith, I'm so sorry. Umm I'll go on your couch. Sorry." As he started to get up she grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"Noyourfine,todaysuckedforbothofusandIneedyoujustlikeyouneedmesogoaheadandstay,sorryifthisweirdforyouIjustneedsomeone." She mumbled still half asleep, causing him to smile as he slid next to her and they both fell into a peaceful slumber just wrapped in eachothers embrace, thinking of how they already knew they needed each other. Cristina came a short time later and walked into this, at first she was freaked out but she saw a note saying...

_"I k__now this looks weird, and it's so weird for me, but he's broken. She destroyed him twice and I want to give him a sense of security or whatever. Please don't judge. Or wake us. ;) -Mer-"_

Cristina just smiled, knowing her friend was falling fast even though she was scared, and walked out of the room slowly closing the door after taking one last look at her frind slightly smiling in between snores and the black haired man nesteling his face in her hair. She knew they would be together soonish. Very very soonish. And for a long time.

**A/N: So did you like it?! Guess what! Addison is gone for good! I know I didn't inclde it, but Mer was also broken knowing that Finn hadn't changed, that's mostly why she let Derek stay. Selfish reasons, but she also wanted to comfort the hurting man. :( Well review?!?! Sorry it took so long. High school is hard.**

**-xo-Ash**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey so glad ya'll liked Addison and Finn being gone. :) I know it seemed weird for Meredith to let Derek stay after just meeting them but I had 3 reasons, one you'll see in this chapter, two that was a G rated version of the real first time they met. You know, at Joe's. The one night stand thing. Yeah. And the third, well she's just a nice person, putting her awkwardness aside to comfort someone else. :) Oh and in this story, you'll probably see a lot of things I like to do plugged in. ;) Lastly, when I first started this story it had major curse words, like every other word was a bad one. I thought I'd clear that up, I was having a crappy day, like beyond crappy so the first 3 chapters were me venting. But I fixed it. :D Enjoy!**

**P.S This is about as sexual as the story will EVER get. I can't write sex scenes, it gives me the creeps. :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I'm not Shonda, so this update isn't mine.**

The next morning Meredith woke up feeling oddly warm. At first she thought she turned on a heating blanket the previous night, but when she heard a soft and steady breathing occuring behind her and felt the arm wrapped her waist, she remembered the previous day and how she let this gorgeous and heartbroken man stay over. Suddenly the weirdness of the situatuion hit her all at once, causing her to flinch, not waking the man beside her but causing him to incoherently grunt. Not wanting to wake him, she tried to slither out of his tight embrace, going extra slow. Sadly it didn't work and when her head was about even with his waist and she was almost free she heard a soft laugh.

"Are you going down on me Miss Grey?" Derek asked with a smile as he wiped his tired eyes.

"Umm, what?!" She asked, then realizing where her face was located she giggled. "Now why would I do that when we have only been on one date? I hope you realize that I'm not very easy." She laughed, slipping back up and under his arm.

"Well damn. I was looking forward to a little morning fun. Oh well, but you will break eventually." He winked at her as he slid out of the bed. "Breakfast? I'm a fabulous cook."

"Your a cocky cook, but I'd love an edible breakfast, I normally just go to the McDonalds drive through."

"Cocky? No. Amazing? Yes. And seriously?! McDonalds, of all places you go to McFattening?? Prepare yourself for the breakfast of all breakfast's."

"Ooo you better not fail, because I'm expecting a 6 star meal." She smiled as they walked downstairs.

"They don't have 6 stars?"

"They do in my book. So get to cooking!" She giggled.

"Bossy. I like it." He winked and went to make the ''6 star breakfast'' as she called it. He was already feeling better after the pretty much worst day of his life, but if it opened a door for him and Meredith, he'd walk on glass bare foot. After 45 minutes of cooking and Meredith begging to try something, breakfast was served and while they ate, they talked about the previous day.

"So, umm, Meredith can I ask you something?" He asked nervously.

"Umm sure." She sensed his nervousness and it scared her.

"Okay, well, you told me yesterday, your like retarted with guys or whatever, so why did you let me stay last night?"

"Well your right I am like mental with boys, but you see I was going to give Finn a chance to be a good guy and maybe have a relationship, before I met you, and well when I heard he hadn't changed, I latched for comfort. I saw you needed someone and I needed someone so I took advantage. Sorry." She sighed looking down at her food.

"Don't be sorry. I'm glad. Well not that you were hurt but that after maybe a week of meeting me, you found comfort in me. This makes me happy. But I know not to rush things, or move to fast, or say things to physc you out because like I said yesterday... your pace." He said offering a smile.

"Well, I'm glad too. And thank you for understanding, and knowing I've never done this so yeah. But I'm sorry for what Addison did... again." She returned the smile.

"It's okay, well it's not. But you didn't have anything to do with it. If anything it's me finally getting out. I just don't know how my father picked her for me, were nothing alike. She's a whore and I'm not."

"Well, I can't answer that, you know me not having a father and all, but you are a lot different than her. I can tell. Wanna know how?" She said with a smirk.

"Please enlighten me."

"Well, I've known you what, a week? And you got me already turning into a mush. Me, Meredith Grey, is NOT a mush. Your too corny, it's rubbing off."

"But you love it."

"Never said that, maybe I don't love it."

"Well it seems like that is something you will have to deal with." They both laughed. It felt good to laugh. After this, they finished their breakfast and Derek was paged into the hospital, leaving Meredith to ponder the events that just occured. She couldn't help but stop the smile that spread across her face. But it quickly faded. She was falling, way to fast. All she could do was hope that he didn't catch her, but she could fall too soon under his spell of dreaminess. He was so hypnotizing.

"Oh. Dang." Was all she could manage to think/say at her thoughts, this man was changing her, and she wasn't ready. But she'd rather change and be happy but freakishly horrified, than be sad, but safe, and lose him. She had to jump off the mountain or whatever, just not yet. he promised her they'd go at her speed, but she was worried that maybe, just maybe she wasn't enough. He'd grow tired of waiting and leave her. So she wrote him a letter, with no intention of giving it to him. Just to vent, and she stashed it in her drawer when she was finished, moving on with her day.

"_Dear Derek,_

_I know you don't know anything about me, well we've only known eachother like what? A week. And I know you said my pace or whatever, but what if I'm not enough? I was never enough for my father, my mother, I have never been enough for anyone, so I'll understand if you leave. But please do it now and get it over with, don't wait until I fall more for you than I already have... And you're gonna think I'm a major sap or freak because I'm quoting a Disney star, but this is my song to you....._

_"Before I fall too fast Kiss me quick, but make it last So I can see how badly this will hurt me When you say goodbye_

_Keep it sweet, keep it slow Let the future pass, and don't let go But tonight I could fall too soon Into this beautiful moonlight_

_But you're so hypnotizing You've got me laughing while I sing, you've got me smiling in my sleep And I can see this unraveling Your love is where I'm falling, but please don't catch me_

_See this heart won't settle down Like a child running scared from a clown I'm terrified of what you do My stomach screams just when I look at you_

_Run far away so I can breathe Even though you're far from suffocating me I can't set my hopes too high 'Cause every hello ends with a goodbye_

_But you're so hypnotizing You've got me laughing while I sing, you've got me smiling in my sleep And I can see this unraveling Your love is where I'm falling, but please don't catch me_

_So now you see why I'm scared I can't open up my heart without a care."_

_I seriously hope you understand where I'm coming from. I love where were at, and hope to build on it slowly. I just hope I'm not to slow for you._

_-xo- Meredith Grey."_

She sealed the envelope and stashed it into her drawer, never to show him. She just needed to vent her feelings. After pouring her heart ouot secretly she packed up and went to Starbucks to study, after all she started Seattle University in 2 weeks.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Derek finished his surgery, then got pulled into 3 more so about 8 hours after leaving Meredith, he was done. He soon realized, he had no where to go because his leys to the trailer were at Meredith's and it was abot 11pm, she was probably asleep, so he went to his office and decided to write a letter...

_"Dear Meredith,_

_I know you have been hurt a lot in the past and relationships scare you and make you want to run for the hills. But I really am a good guy, sonds cocky but it's true. I would never ever hrt you, I know how it feels, and even though we just met, but I knew we had somethin special the second I heard you giggle and freak out for bumping into me. Sorry if this scares you, and my letter will stay short but I want you to know this is my song to you... Please don't laugh.. ;)_

_Despite the lies that you're making Your love is mine for the taking My love is Just waiting To turn your tears to roses_

_I will be the one that's gonna hold you I will be the one that you run to My love is A burning, consuming fire_

_[Chorus]  
No You'll never be alone When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars Hear the whispers in the dark No You'll never be alone When darkness comes you know I'm never far Hear the whispers in the dark Whispers in the dark_

_You feel so lonely and ragged You lay here broken and naked My love is Just waiting To clothe you in crimson roses_

_I will be the one that's gonna find you I will be the one that's gonna guide you My love is A burning, consuming fire_

_-Derek Shepherd."_

He stashed it in his desk, knowing this wasn't the time to give it to her. He started thinking about what all she had to have gone through to be so damaged, but was interrupted by a phone call from a very pretty lady...

"Well hello there, I thought you'd be asleep." He said to the woman on the line.

"Derek, I am 24 years old, I haven't gone to bed at 11:15 since I was about 10. But that's not why I called. Umm, I noticed your keys to the trailer were here, so I cleaned you out one of the extra rooms, and I know you probably don't want to be alone for a while in your cold trailer in the middle of no where, and I had the room just sitting there, so feel free to stay as long as you'd like." She was very very nervous.

"Well Meredith, that was amazingly nice of you. You didn't have to do all that, but since you did it, I wouldn't want it to go to waste. And I'll get to work faster. Maybe help a certain medical student study." He smirked.

"Actually two. Me and Cristina. But she's all for cardio. I'm neuro but you have all knowledge." She smiled, knowing a cocky reply was coming.

"Well I do have all the knowledge and then some. My best subject was anatomy." He flirted, excited about what she had done for him. It was a small thing for him, but obvisouly something major for her.

"Mmmhm I'm sure it is. We just may have to study yours sometime." She felt her face blush at her flirting. Relationships may not be her thing but alcohol, sex, and medicine sure were.

"Well just give me a time and a date. Oh and a location." He laughed.

"Will do, so are you almost done or should I just leave the door unlocked?"

"Well don't leave the door unlocked, that's dangeoures. I'll be there in like 20 minutes, is that okay?"

"Perfect, oh and don't worry about rent, unless you want to use that neurogod salary to help out a poor med student."

"Well, I just may have to help out the poor medical student. After all she just offered to study my anatomy, remind me of my "parts" AND give me a place so I'm not alone. Sounds like a plan."

"Well I was just kidding, I'd never ask you to do that , so yeah umm-"

"Meredith, I know you were kidding. Chill out. I'll be there soon. I liked this talk very much." He couldn't help but smile.

"I did too." She was beaming through the said their goodbyes and hung up, both pondering the talk they just had. Meredith was shocked at how open and flirty she was being with this man, and Derek was appreciating it, half knowing it wouldn't last long. He dated a girl like Meredith back in high school. Not as messed up, but he understood. Maybe he should slow things down with her to make sure she wouldn't flake out on him. She realized this same thing, if this was going to work, they needed slow. Super slow. He seemed to understand. She hoped it wasn't all an act...

**A/N: So you like it? I know they are moving fast, don't worry Meredith is still her usual self and this confidence will sadly not last too much longer. Remember, she is horrible with relationships... Glad ya'll are liking it so far!**

**-xo- Ash**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey there! So I know the letters were beyond stupid, I didn't really like them either. But I thought I was drifting away from who Meredith is, so I thought I'd that she has lots and lots of insecurities, and it's what I do. I write letters with no intentions on giving them to people. All in all, I just didn't want yall thinking I didn't know Mer, or I was drifting from her personality. On a different note, remember back a few chapters when she was planning Seattle and I said, "She had no idea who was visiting her mother" well you find out. So sorry if this chapter is dark or whatever, I just had a crappy crappy crappy day and can't really write all Bright and Shiny. Enjoy! Oh!! About 2 months has passed. Meredith and Cristina are at SU and Meredith and Derek are still friends, but who knows what could happen.....**

**DISCLAIMER: I'm not shondarhimes (Shonda's Twitter) so this isn't mine.**

_Exhaustion. Sleep deprivived. Drowsy. Tired. Numb. Elated. Scared._

Which one she felt the most, the least, or if she felt them at all. Meredith sat on her bed, books sprawled all around her, and decided she needed a break. She had been at Seattle University for 6 weeks now and it wasn't really her school life that exhausted her that much, because as a 4th year med student, it's so not easier than the first 3, like she had been told, but it was her personal life that was so time consuming. 8 weeks. 8 weeks since she had accidentally bumped into Derek Shepherd at Seattle Grace, and just about 5-6 weeks since the whole cheating thing happened and she had taken a few days to recover from seeing Finn not changing. She hated him, hated him with such a burning passion. The only reason she ever felt a connection was because he was her first, he owned a part of her and forever will. But now she didn't care. To her he was a whore and Addison was a slut. Derek deserved so much more. Speaking of Derek, Meredith missed him. It was a weird feeling, one she never knew but it was there. It'd been about 2 weeks since he moved back to his trailer, after about 3 failed attemps. It still looked like Addison. Smelled like Addison. Reminded him of Addison. Everything was Addison, but over time, he forgot about her. She ran off with Finn to god knows where and he was slowly but surely healing. Therefore, he moved back. Feeling like a burden on Meredith's life, even though she constantly reminded him that friends do this stuff for other friends. It had been about 3 weeks since she had seen Cristina. Besides school anyways. After the whole Derek thing, she slowly felt like the 3rd wheel and informed Meredith that she found a new residence. Meredith was crushed, feeling like she left her best friend out in the cold, but Cristina assured her that it was just because she was an adult and wanted to live on her own. When really she had a hidden motive.... Meredith was pulled from her thoughts about life when her phone rang.

"Miss Grey?" A kind, womanly voice asked.

"Yes, can I ask who is calling?" She replied in a frail but authoritive voice. She adopted this voice for when strangers called ever since she was left alone for the first time at age 10....

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

_"Meredith grab the phone! I'm going to be late!!" Ellis ravaged before storming out the door, leaving her 10 year old to man the house and the phone._

_Ring. Ring. Riiiiiiinnnn-_

_"Hello?" A young Meredith breathed into the reciever using a frail voice but it was filled with authority. Something she adapted from her mother._

_"Yes, Ellis?" The strange voice returned._

_"No, she just left for work. This is Meredith."_

_"Oh well just tell her that Jackie Lymin called."_

_"Okay." Meredith said before hanging up and jotting down the information._

"Yes, this is Susan. From the nursing home. Your mother is asking for her daughter Meredith. She remembered your number and wrote it down, demanding you come and speak with her. Are you free?"

"Umm, well, sure. I'll be right over." She said, her voice itching with insecurity.

"Okay, see you then." _Click_. As soon as Meredith hung up, she threw on her Dartmouth tee-shirt and some jeans, looking decent and a bit better from just her PJ's. Driving to the home was the worst part, she almost got pulled over 3 times for speeding, but she made it to the home. To see her mother for the first time since her senior year of high school. Her nerves were firing at full speed. Her feet wanting to run and hide. Her mind knowing to stay. Her heart aching. Step by step, inches by inches. When she finally made it to the door, she was ushered to her mothers room. She was about to enter, when she looked through the glass and saw nothing. Just a room, a bed, and walls. No Ellis. She was no where to be fond in that tiny room.

"Umm where is Ellis Grey?"

"Miss Grey? Oh she is in the diner with a nice man."

"Man?!?! What kind of man?"

"Here, why don't you see for yourself." Meredith decided to follow the woman down a few hallways, turning ever so often, then she suddenly stopped in her tracks.

"Umm thanks, I see her. I'll just umm, go."

"Um okay?"

"I'll be back later."

"Okay Miss Grey."

"Bye." Meredith turned her heel to leave when she heard it. The laughter. A man's laughter, booming through the diner. She knew that voice, well she knew because of her eyes telling her who the man was, but she remembered that laugh from so long ago. She was 5. Her mother was doing something very rare, spending time with her. Took her to the park, but before she met her mom's boyfriend. Dr. Richard Webber. Nice man, with a loud booming laugh. She never thought she would hear t after that day. The day he left her. Meredith was sitting on the caresoul. Spinning. Round and round. Watching the couple. She saw her mother's expression go from elated, to deeply depressed. As soon as Meredith left the ride, her mother snatched her hand and they left the park. And now, 18 years later, she heard the laugh she grew to hate. She so badly wanted to run up and slap him, but she was stopped by yet another phone call. It was Derek.

"Hello?" She almost snapped. She was just so riled up that she would take it out on anyone or anything that moved. How could Richard do that to Ellis? To her? Leave her mother and then when she gets sick, he decides to come back? That's not how relationships work. At least she hoped it wasn't, because she was falling for Derek. Like scary falling. She was never this chick who got crushes on boys, got nervous when she saw them, any of it. Her mother taught her that. Boys are just there to distract you from life, their no good so don't get involved with them, or she would be very dissapointed. After watching all of Ellis's failed relationships, she took a vow not to date. She'd be the old maid. 24 years old, still true to her word, she felt awkward. Out of shape, missing out on something. All the other kids in her class weree either married, dating, or engaged, her she was the girl who never had a boyfriend, the closest she got was Finn and look how that turned out, she was scared. Of course Derek had no earthly idea about this, and she would never tell him. Especially if she wanted a relationship with him. He didn't need to know her dark and twisties. He'd leave her. Forever. Back in reality, Meredith realized she was still on the phone with Derek and had pretty much belittled him, in only one word.

"Meredith?? Meredith? Hello?" The confused voice was saying.

"What, oh sorry." Her tone changed from irate to desprate, and vulnerable, hurt, scared.

"Are you okay? First you practically yell at me, and now you sond like someone shot your dog." Derek was concerned, taking stock in her voice.

"I'm fine. What did you want?" She snapped. Looking back one last time to see Richard turn around and notice her, before scurring off.

"Umm okay, Meredith. I don't know what is wrong with you, but your being severley moody. Did I do something?"

"No."

"Okay?"

"Okay."

"Umm, yeah. Anyways, I was hoping maybe after your class at 4, maybe we can have a talk? I need to tell you some things and it sounds like you need to tell me stuff."

"Derek! I don't need you to coddle me, I said I was fine so fucking drop it!"

"Alright look. I don't know what the hell is wrong with you, but I don't want to deal with it. So when you figure out what IS wrong with you, give me a call." He was about to hang up, when he heard soft sobs through the phone line.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry, so so sorry." She was mumbling mostly to herself, thinking he had hung up, but when she heard him sigh, she tried to wipe her tears and not look like a weak little baby.

"Mer, where are you?" His concerned voice made a whole new batch of tears form, and now she was full out balling her eyes out in the parking lot, in her car.

"I'm.... a..t,.. at.. the ... nnnnn...urrsiinngg... home.." She tried to speak, but the tears and the sadness were controlling her. Becoming her, she couldn't stop it.

"Okay, stay there, I'll be there in 15 minutes, okay?"

"O....kkk....aa..yy"

"Whatever it is, it'll be okay."

"No, it really won't." She mustered up enough will power to stop crying, only to say that sentence, then hung up. Sitting in her car for the rest of the 15 minutes, crying like a little school girl.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

True to his word, Derek showed up at the nursing home 15 minutes later, found Meredith, puffy and red faced, and his heart dropped. Something had obvisouly happened and he needed to make it better. He needed to tell her how he felt, and hoped she was ready to start dating that she cared for him enough to trust that he would care for her, make her dark days bright, and love her. She needed to know, but now was not the time. So he got out of his car, went to hers, opened the door, and took her out. Once she was on her feet, he hugged her, tight and strong, signifying that he was there. She instantly clutched his collar and ducked her head into his chest. And they stayed like this for about 5 minutes in the rain, until she finally stopped crying.

"I, I'm sorry for being so rude to you." She whispered, looking at her feet.

"Hey, no don't be sorry. Obvisouly something happened here that hurt you. Can we talk? Please?"

"I'm not good at talks..."

"I'll help you. Just trust me?"

"Okay." She breathed, he grabbed her hand and lead her to his car. Buckling her in and then going to his side. After getting in, starting the car, and driving off, he put his hand on the console, giving an opportunity for her to grab it if she wanted to but, knowing she probably wouldn't. Then slowly, but surely, she slid her hand under his, causing him to squeeze it tightly. Again signifying he was there. She sent him a weak smile, then fell asleep for the rest of the ride. They arrived at Meredith's house about 30 minutes later, he stopped to get her some food, then he carried her to the door. Causing her to stir and wake up.

"Stop! Stop the spinning!! Richard don't go! My mom needs you. Please. Why are you leaving. Stop the spinning! I have to get off this ride!!" Meredith was sleep yelling and began sleep crying, causing her to wake up and frantically looking around, then noticing a very worried Derek. Causing more tears, so she ducked her head in his chest and he carried her upstairs. Once he sat her on the bed, he hugged her. Another tight and storng squeeze showing he was there. Causing her to cry more, so after round 6 of tears stopped, he gently backed her up and wiped her tears.

"Meredith, please tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing..."

"Meredith, you have had over 5 breakdowns today. I'm worried."

"I'm sorry." She said, looking at her books, she was obviously not going to her class.

"No, please don't be sorry. I have no idea what's going on in that head of yours, but please tell me."

"You wanted to talk right? So you go first, I promise to go second."

"Okay." he breathed. "I wanted to tell you my feelings. Meredith, I've known you for 3 months now, I don't know all about you, but I want to. I want to be with you. I can love you, if you let me. I can be your shoulder to cry on like today. I want to be there, I want to wake up next to you every morning and fall asleep holding you every night." His eyes were a crystal blue, so gorgeous, filled with love and compassion. He really cared for her, this little speech caused more tears to well up. "Meredith, please. What is bothering you. I promise I won't leave you. I don't know who Richard is and why he left, but I never will. Never ever." This caused her to look up and inhale sharply before looking him dead in the eyes. He noticed her eyes were a forest green. Not good.

"Derek, I'm scared. I want to be with you too, but I'm scared. I didn't have a dad, my mom waas never there and she taught me to never date. Don't fall in love because men will only hurt you and marriage is crap. I never dated. The closest I ever got was Finn, and he was like a friend with benefits kind of guy, but my first. After he up and left, I was crushed and I fell under my mothers spell. Only school. No boys, no relationships. Just me, Cristina, school, and tequila. That was it. So I know you want all these things, but not with me. You want some bright and shiny girl, who wants kids, and wants a big wedding. Who has a family, so your kids would have 4 grandparents not 2. Derek, I'm giving you an out, because you don't want a girl like me. No one does." A fresh batch of tears welled up, in 24 years of being alive she never cried this much. "Oh and Richard is the chief. He had an affair with my mother and then left her, they were supposed to both get divorces and be together. He left her, so I'm scared."

"Meredith," He was startled. Completley shocked by her honesty, but all of her insecurities. Coming to the surface. He was just completley caught off guard. His eyes darkened and he paled at the the thought of Richard Webber contributing to her pain. The only thing he could thing to do was wrap his arms arond her and squeeze her to him. "Meredith, I will never leave you. Not now, not even the day I die. As soon as I met you, I knew things with Addison needed to end. I knew that I needed to be with the woman who captivated me at first sight. Those gorgeous green eyes, and that dirty blonde hair. There is nothing in this world that could make me walk away. And the fact that you have never dated makes we at a loss. How can a girl like you, NOT be chased by every guy? Your beautiful in every aspect possible. Inner, Outer, the whole 9 yards. I'm falling for you faster than I have ever fallen for a girl. Anyone. Like if my family saw me and how captivated by you I was, they'd think I was crazy and getting to attached. But I know I'm not. I know your the one and I know we can do this. I wanna know all yor dark and twisties as you call them, I want to hold you like this when your to sad to function. I want to give you a lifetime. A lifetime of happiness. All you have to do is say yes." He was met with the silence he expected. He poured his heart out to her, and when she sighed, it wasn't a sad sigh, but a hopeful one. He knew the answer he was about to get and he had to try and bite back a smile. She looked up at him, straight in the eyes, kissed him passionatley and said three letters. The best three letters of Derek Shepherd's life.

"Yes." She said, still staring at his eyes. He instantly wrapped his hands around her neck and she reached for his curls, and they kissed. Slow, but filled with all the passion and want from both sides. She was scared to death, but if he could hear her insecurities and then pour his heart out like that, she could at least give him a chance. Who knows, maybe he will fix her, give her the joy she has been longing for, for so long. Meredith Grey might actually see happiness, and nothing scared her more.

"Wanna go to class? You have 20 minutes before it starts."

"No, I have a world class neurosurgeon who can teach me. Because that's what were on, neurology. My future specialty." This caused him to grin from ear to ear.

"No way, seriously?" He was elated and couldn't hide it. She grabbed his face and kissed him quick.

"Yep. I'm a brain gal!"

"And I'm a brain guy?"

"Your Mr. Brainman." She said with a smile while getting off the bed.

"Mr. Brainman?" He asked, getting off the bed and following her downstairs.

"Apparentley the nurses call you that, that and McDreamy."

"I like McDreamy."

"Of course you do. 'Oo look at me I'm so dreammyyyyy.'" She mocked him.

"I do not sound like that!"

"You so do. But I like it." She winked at him. "So now that were, dating or whatever, what are we supposed to do? As I said before, when I was crying like a baby, I've never done this." She was joking but their was some insecurity in her voice. He caught it, so he wrapped his arms around her and said..

"Nothing. Their are no set rules. Just be you, the you I love."

"Well that's easy!"

"I know. So don't be scared, but when you are, just tell me. I'll remind you just how wasy this is."

"Okay. So cook for me? I'm famished!"

"We just ate on the way back?"

"Yeah, but I cried away the calories."

"Cried away calories?" He smiled.

"Yes, so are you gonna cook, or do I have to order pizza." She winked.

"Oh I will be cooking. A very yummy and healthy meal."

"Ewwww!!!"

"You'll love it."

"Fine." With that he made organic spegatti and they made small talk before calling it a night. Their second night to sleep together was so much different than the first. Instead of the awkward-ness between them, he had his arm draped around her close and his head was nestled in her hair. Their legs were entertwined and she was holding his arm. He couldn't be happier. She couldn't be more scared, but she was definitaly feeling better. She could do this. He promised her he'd never leave. She trusted him. His even breathing took her away into the land of sleep. What a good sleep it was.

**A/N: So that's chapter 9. :) I hope you liked it. I had a review that while I was writing, made me start to think of ways to show this and I thought of Meredith being rude to Derek, then a break down. So thanks KathleenMcdempsey. Sorry it took so long. My life has been crap, but whats new. And high school, whoo, it's tiring. Can't wait for Grey's Day tomorrow!! :D Oh in the next update, Mer and Cris have a little battle, Meredith goes back to visit her mother, and Derek has a little run in with the chief. It's going to be 1 month later.**

**-xo- Ash**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey guys I am so sorry this took so long, I just got ungrounded like a few hours ago, and life has been... what ever, school is hard, so yeah. But anyways! Here is chapter 10 and I promise the updates will be faster.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't not own Grey's at all.**

It had been 1 month. 1 month since Meredith saw her mother, had her breakdown, started dating Derek, and pretty much lost her best friend. She had 3 months off for summer break, and she intended to spend every second relieving her sorrows, self pity, and other crap with Derek and alcohol. The best mixture. But for now, Derek was working and she was back at the nursing home parking lot. Going to see her mother…

"Umm Ellis Grey's room please?"

"Room 123, can I ask who you are?" The secretary said very sweetly.

"I'm her daughter, Meredith. Meredith Grey. There is a contract that was made stating I was supposed to be her only visitor allowed and last month there was a man here." Meredith's tone was light at first but grew dark and bitter.

"Yes, but she demanded that he be allowed."

"I don't care. I am her care-taker, even if it's supposed to be the other way around but whatever, I should have been notified! Why did no one call me and let me know that a strange man was going to visit my mother?!?! He could have been a rapist for all we know!" She was practically yelling and leaning over the desk, now 3 inches away from the secretary's face.

"Mam! Calm down or we will have you escorted out. Now your mother was safe here, we ran the man's prints and got his ID just to be safe. We followed that contract to a T, so you have NO room to complain."

"Seriously?! Are you kidding me??? What the hell is this place. How are you people open and doing business? Why haven't you been shut down for endangerment to people's families! I should sue this joint for every penny you've got and THEN SOME!" She was too focused on yelling at the poor secretary at the top of her lungs she didn't even realize that Derek called, and drove out to the nursing home just to witness the entire scene.

"Meredith?!" His voice was small and concerned, causing both, Meredith and the secretary to whip around. Meredith's face was red and flushed and filled with anger while the secretary looked mortified.

"Sir do you know her? Can you escort her out? I really don't want to get security involved but I will, and she cannot see her mother today." This statement just caused Meredith to lunge at the woman.

"Woah! Meredith!! Stop, stop right now. Let's go before you get arrested or something bad." He pulled her back just as she tried to swing a punch.

"Get me out of here before I kill her, or sue this damn place for endangering my mother. All Richard Webber EVER did was break her then leave me to clean it up. ME! No one else, just me. So I'm pretty sure I am allowed to be angry, just please let go of me so I can leave."

"You are not driving. You are flushed, angry, and you will probably speed down every road and either get a ticket, or die. Do you feel like dieing today?" He was concerned, but just the mention of Richard's name reminded him of the day's earlier events, which got him suspended for 45 days…

_Derek walked into the chief's office, anger boiling and traveling throughout his body. He wanted this man to pay, but he couldn't lose his job. He had to keep his cool._

"_Derek? What brings you here so early?"_

"_Oh, shut the hell up Richard." So much for keeping his cool…_

"_Excuse me? You have no right to talk to me like that!"_

"_Again, shut up and stay still, I'm talking. Your not. Let's start with last month, and your visit to Ellis Grey. What the fuck were you thinking? Meredith is the only one allowed to visit her mother! You are a piece of scum. Do you know what you did to her?!? The pain you caused her? You broke her even more than her father. He left, but you came and promised her and her mother happiness then left and decided that Meredith would have to spend her entire life repairing her mother single handedly. Who the hell does that?! Oh I know, bitches. Yes, I called you a bitch. Not a bastard because you are NOT a man. You are pansy and a sad excuse for a man. You know what I should do to you right now? I'm not even going to say it. What the hell is wrong with you!"_

"_I want you the hell out of MY HOSPITAL! As of right now, you are suspended for a MINIMUM of 45 days. GET THE FUCK OUT!" Richard was now boiling, and with this, Derek stormed out and called Meredith. Only to remember she went to go see her mother._

"Derek! Hello?!! I have to leave before security comes, can we go?"

Snapping back to reality he said "Sure let's go."

"You did what?!!" Meredith asked when they got to Derek's trailer.

"I pretty much called him a sad excuse of a man and he totally flipped." Derek told Meredith the story with a proud grin plasted on his face.

"My hero." She giggled. "So how much of the little fight at the nursing home did you actually see?"

"I walked in as soon as you leaned over the desk and started yelling."

"Oh lord. I'm sorry, I couldn't help it."

"Don't be sorry. I would've do-" He was cut off by a cell phone, Meredith's to be exact.

"I'm sorry, normally I wouldn't answer but it's Cristina."

"Go ahead, I'll stay here or go outside."

"Okay." She said flipping open her phone.

"Cristina?! What the hell do you mean? You have a phone! You could've called me any time! You know where I live remember. I have no clue where you are! You dropped out of Seattle University and I have no fucking clue where you are so how about you shut up, grow up and go run off with Owen. Just like everyone else in my life!" With that she slammed down her phone and ran outside where she found Derek waiting, sure that he heard everything and she was not wanting to talk about it.

"Mer?"

"Don't! Just leave me alone right now. Please. Let's swim."

"Swim?? Like in the freezing lake?"

"Yes. The freezing lake. I want to swim, you don't have to but I am. You can either go, or sit here wondering why I'm angry." That was all it took to get him to get up and they ran toward the lake and jumped in.

After the day she had, with the whole nursing home, and learning about Derek's fall out, and Cristina, she was exhausted. Derek had to grab her and carry her out of the water because she fell asleep in the lake, luckily he was holding her anyways. He carried her to the bed and went to make dinner. Catching glances at her every now and then. Picturing his entire life with her was so easy. He loved it.

**A/N: Hope you liked it! Sorry it's shorter than normal, I'm exhausted, it's 1:06 am, but I thought I should update. Review??!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry this hasn't been updated recently. I've been in school doing exams, and living life. Haha. Anywho, I thought since today is my 15****th**** birthday (Whhhoooppp!!) that I would give yall a present and update. ****Here is chapter 11. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own this beautiful show. ****Shonda does.**

"_Cristina?! What the hell do you mean? You have a phone! You could've called me any time! You know where I live remember. I have no clue where you are! You dropped out of Seattle University and I have no fucking clue where you are so how about you shut up, grow up and go run off with Owen. Just like everyone else in my life!" With that she slammed down her phone and ran outside where she found Derek waiting, sure that he heard everything and she was not wanting to talk about it._

"_Mer?"_

"_Don't! Just leave me alone right now. Please. Let's swim."_

"_Swim?? Like in the freezing lake?"_

"_Yes. The freezing lake. I want to swim, you don't have to but I am. You can either go, or sit here wondering why I'm angry." That was all it took to get him to get up and they ran toward the lake and jumped in._

_After the day she had, with the whole nursing home, and learning about Derek's fall out, and Cristina, she was exhausted. Derek had to grab her and carry her out of the water because she fell asleep in the lake, luckily he was holding her anyways. He carried her to the bed and went to make dinner. Catching glances at her every now and then. Picturing his entire life with her was so easy. He loved it._

The next day she woke up at around noon, and when she rolled over to see Derek, she was met with cold and empty sheets with a note on the pillow.

"_Hey beautiful, hope your better now. Didn't want to wake you but had to go out for a bit. Be back with lunch around 12:30. Love, Derek."_

The events of yesterday came flooding back and she felt her eyes sting with tears, she remembered all the horrible things Cristina said to her, and the rude remarks she made back. Then she remembered the nursing home, and Derek getting suspended. All her fault. She turned and looked out the trailers window and started to zone out…

"_Cristina?" Meredith spoke into the phone as she answered._

"_Oh well look who finally decided to talk to me!" Cristina bit back._

"_Cristina?! What the hell do you mean?"_

"_You know what I mean! Ever since you started dating Derek, you forgot all about me. You bitch. You wonder why I left." She never talked to Meredith like this._

"_You could've called me any time! You know where I live remember? And I didn't stop calling, you changed your number. You said that you left because you didn't like living a house right now, but an apartment would suffice. REMEMBER?!" Meredith's eyes were welling up with tears by now, wondering how all this was unfolding. What did she do wrong?_

"_You could've tried to find out where I went to…" Meredith cut her off before she could finish._

"_I have no clue where you are! You dropped out of Seattle University and I have no fucking clue where you are so how about you shut up, grow up and go run off with Owen. Just like everyone else in my life!" And with that she slammed the phone, not wanting to hear Cristina's rebuttal but also because she knew she just lost her best friend and she didn't want Cristina to know she was crying. That would mean she won._

Meredith was pulled from her flashback when she heard Derek pull up in his safari looking jeep. He was wearing simple jeans and a plaid long sleeve shirt with Converse. She loved how just looking at him could make her feel better. So she threw on a coat and ran outside, jumping on him and almost knocking him over. He embraced her tightly and laughed at the sight of her running like a 5 year old, then realizing the food was on the ground. Ruined.

"So much for lunch." He laughed giving her a hello kiss.

"Oh well, it was probably something healthy and gross." She smiled.

"Actually I got you Wendy's. Now I have to go make some more organic noodles."

"Oh no you don't! Were going back. Even if I have to drive and pay."

"Now why on Earth would I make you pay? And we both know you drive like a maniac. You mind going like that?" He said while carrying her back to his car.

"I can pay. I'm not that poor. And I drive good thank you very much." She giggled while strapping on her seat belt and turning up the radio as loud as possible while "Patron Tequila" by the Paradiso Girls came on.

"You have a theme song Mer." He said with a coy smile, earning him a smack in the chest.

"No jokes allowed. Or there will be punishments… Not the good kind you perv."

"I am most definitely not a perv."

"Yes you are. But I love you anyways Pervy man."

"I love you more. What happened to McDreamy. Remember, I'm dddrrreeeaaammmmyyy." He said mocking the way she mocked him.

"No you really don't, but I'm not doing this because I'm not a sap. That's so yesterday grandpa. Now put the petal to the meta old man!" She laughed as Derek turned bright red.

"I am! Only with you mylady. Oh and I am most definitely _NOT _old!" He said, racing out of his driveway and off his land, down to the road.

"Mylady? I like it." She smiled as they drove to the ferry, then raced back to Wendy's, got their food, and came back to the trailer.

"So what are you going to do about you and the chief?" Meredith asked while eating her chicken.

"Oh I have no clue actually. I can't step foot inside for 45 days or I'll be arrested. He didn't like our chat very much. I kind of threatened him."

"No way! That's awesome. I'm so proud." She laughed, kissing him.

"I'm glad I have the stamp of approval for threatening a man." He said jokingly.

"Only the man who helped destroy my life. Until now." She replied, looking fiercely into his eyes. Somehow he always managed to make her vulnerable. He was able to get her to talk about things she didn't want to. She liked it somehow. No one else could do this to her. Maybe it was a sign?

"I would've killed him. But then I'd be in jail. I hate what he did to you and your mother. I bet you two would have had a better chance at a real mother daughter relationship if it wasn't for him. I want you to know I'll never leave you. No matter what. I swear." He loved pouring his heart out to her, but was scared it could be to much. So when she grabbed his collar and pulled him into a loving and assuring kiss, he was a little caught off guard but melted into her about 2.5 seconds after.

"I know. I love you too. The way I can open up to you. The way of just when I look at you, I forget I ever had a bad life. You're making me a better person Derek, thank you."

"It's not me love. It's you. All I'm doing is helping you realize how amazing you are. You were amazing before and your amazing now."

"Well thanks. It really means a lot. Especially from you. And me and Ellis would never have a relationship. She hated me to much. Said Thatcher left because of me. Speaking of which, I'm banned from the nursing home for 60 days. I scared that receptionist. Apparently, she is in therapy now?"

"Wow. You really affected her. I think I should be proud. I don't think, I am. My girlfriend is feisty."

"I'm ballsy! As you like to say."

"Keeps me in line." He winked at her.

"Trust me. I know. I'm good at my craft. Speaking of bitchy…"

"When did we speak of that?"

"Now." She winked. "Anyways, me and Cristina are no longer Paris and Nicole. I think she hates me. And you."

"Me?! What'd I do?"

"Started dating me. She says I pushed her away, blah blah blah. She can get over it."

"Well, me dating you is the best thing I have ever done so, yes she can suck it." Meredith burst into a fit of giggles because of what he said and because he started tickling her like crazy.

"Sto—Hahah-St—hahah-Stop that!" She laughed hysterically. Causing him to start laughing, and because the split second he stopped, she rolled on top of him and started tickling him back. They play wrestled, tickled, and just played around for a good 3 hours. Then as the sun started to go down, they walked over to the dock and Meredith curled up into Derek's lap while he fished. The feeling of bliss was mutual.

**A/N: Hope you liked it! Corny!! I hate fluffy-ness, but I thought it would be nice. Haha.**

**3 Ash**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Sooooo sorry that both my stories seem to be on a hiatus. I've just been so busy lately. I'm going to try and update soonish. I go on winter break in 2 weeks. So, I'm sorry and these stories aren't over, just taking a break.**

**3, ash**


End file.
